Garbage and waste are produced in communities in great quantities. This garbage and waste must be disposed of in a variety of ways. The disposal of various kinds of garbage and waste in large quantities in cities is one of the important new administrative problems facing city government. Typical methods for the disposal of garbage include discharging garbage into the sea for reclamation and burying garbage underground. However, there are great problems, such as pollution of sea water and difficulty in getting land, associated with these methods. The general trend at present is directed toward the disposal of garbage by complete incineration. However, and unfortunately, the prevailing technique for the disposal of garbage by incineration, a method is used which burns garbage on fire grates with large quantities of air supplied, thus creating a number of associated problems.
It has been found that the use of large quantities of air produces large quantities of exhaust gases, thereby creating and exacerbating air pollution. Since the combustion temperature of garbage is relatively low, the residue of burnt garbage cannot be made completely harmless. A great deal of environmental pollution is caused by such effluents from this incineration process. Since the combustion of garbage on fire grates is unstable, the efficiency of heat recovery is low and it is difficult to effectively use the heat generated by the combustion and garbage. Additionally, vast space is occupied by the fire grates. This requires a large area for the combustion site. Furthermore, there is a difficulty in getting the sites for the construction of large incinerating plants because of the environmental problems associated therewith.
Recently, disposal methods have been proposed which attempt to solve some of the problems associated with thermal decomposition. Essentially, the garbage is introduced into an incinerator with the heat necessary for thermal decomposition so as to produce a generated slag and gas. There are two processes that are available--a process which uses external heat as an intense heat source necessary for thermal decomposition and a process which utilizes heat generated by the partial oxidation of the garbage with air or oxygen supplied. In the former process, since an external heat is used, the problem lies in economy. In the latter process, since combustion gas gets mixed with generated gas, the calorific value of generated gas is decreased, disadvantageously making the usefulness of the generated gas inferior to that of the former process.
Another problem facing city governments is the disposal o.+-.toxic or hazardous materials, such as polychlorinated biphenyls (PCB's). These are toxic and hazardous compounds whose use is being withdrawn or prohibited because of the irreversible harm to the health and the environment. These materials must be managed and disposed of effectively. In addition to polychlorinated biphenyls, there are also organophosphorous, organonitrogen, and organometallic compounds, as well as other materials, that exist in massive quantities and demand effective means of disposal. The majority of the toxic compounds are in a complex matrix format often combining organic and inorganic compounds or fractions, and in these cases, little or no disposal technology is available.
Various methods have been used for disposing of these toxic wastes, including thermal destruction, chemical detoxification, long-term encapsulation and specific landfill methods. With the exception of high temperature incineration, little success has been demonstrated for the safe disposal of highly toxic or extremely persistent waste, such as PCB's. The methods that have been tried have either not been able to handle anything but homogenous waste feed streams or they have only been able to handle relatively low concentrations of toxic compounds in the waste materials. Further, very few of the disposal methods tried to date have been able to develop to operate on a commercial scale.
Of the many methods tried for the disposal of toxic or hazardous wastes, thermal destruction has been the most promising. However, the toxic waste materials are usually very stable organic molecules, and they require long dwell times at high temperatures to effect thermal destruction. Some combustion or incineration systems can achieve the necessary conditions, but the facilities required are very large scale, and often the products of the combustion process present as much of a disposal problem as the original toxic wastes.
In the past, attempts have been made to use electric plasma arcs to destroy toxic wastes. An electric plasma arc system, being essentially pyrolytic, overcomes many of the deficiencies of an incineration or combustion process. The volume of gaseous products produced is much less. As a result the equipment is substantially smaller in scale. Laboratory demonstrations have shown that a plasma arc is capable of atomizing and ionizing toxic organic compounds, and these atoms and ions usually recombine into simple products. While residual toxic materials are formed, these can be captured, so that no significant amount of toxic material is released to the environment.
Unfortunately, such pyrolytic destruction of waste materials is not suitable for a commercially viable system. Often, the gaseous products that are released into the environment can contribute to various forms of air pollution. In addition, the release of such gases causes concern among the various regulatory authorities in control of the destruction of such toxic materials. Furthermore, and importantly, such plasma arch, pyrolytic methods of waste destruction are extremely costly processes. The cost of the power needed to operate lasers, plasma arcs, or various other methods, cannot be justified on a large scale garbage disposal basis. Furthermore, the by-products of the combustion process are not acquired for later sale or cost offset.
Various United States patents have attempted to address the issue of waste disposal by high temperature incineration process. U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,841, issued on May 19, 1987, describes a municipal trash destruction system in which hydraulic systems move the rubbish, garbage, and other municipal trash into a processor. The processor includes a trash processing zone, a fractionating system, a combustion zone, a heating exchange zone, a waste heat recovery system, and a precipitator for cleaning the emissions prior to release into the atmosphere. U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,877, issued on Feb. 24, 1987, describes the pyrolytic destruction of toxic and hazardous waste materials. The waste materials are fed into a plasma arc burner where they are atomized and ionized. These materials are then discharged into a reaction chamber to be cooled and recombined into product gas and particulate matter. The product gas is then extracted from the recombining products using a scrubber. The product gas may then be burned and utilized as a fuel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,448 issued on Sept. 22, 1987, describes the dissociating of toxic compounds by an electric arc (e.g. 12,000.degree. F.) in an airtight chamber charged with oxygen. U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,300, issued on July 26, 1988, shows a method and apparatus for the pyrolysis of waste products. In this invention, the waste materials to be pyrolyzed are efficiently dehydrated prior to introduction into the pyrolysis retort using microwaves generated by a large microwave generator. After the waste material is dried, the initial ignition of the material is accomplished by using a high intensity laser beam. Laser ignition is continued until sufficient methane and other volatile gases are produced for burning in a burner unit to sustain the pyrolysis reaction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,609, issued on May 26, 1987, describes the destruction of soil contaminated with hydrocarbons by passing the material through a sealed, negatively pressurized, high temperature furnace. The temperature in one zone of this process is maintained at 2,900.degree. F. so as to effectively destroy the contaminating hydrocarbons. U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,119 shows an apparatus fOr disintegrating and incinerating a concentrated slurry of solid organic material. Material passes through an arcuate tunnel having a plurality of arc electrodes spaced therealong. These electrodes cause the temperature to abruptly raise from about 2,000.degree. F. to about 15,000.degree. F. so as to dissolve the bonds between the carbon and the other atoms.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a waste disposal system that cleanly burns the waste material.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a waste disposal system that economically pays for itself by the recovery of the gaseous by-products of the combustion process.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a waste disposal system in which the waste is burned in an oxygen-free environment.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a waste disposal system in which the waste is reacted with a water filter and a sodium hydroxide filter so as to remove the harmful by-products of the combustion process.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.